


Snakes and Flashbacks

by Luck_Lilly



Series: SeaMechanic A/B/O [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Luna, F/F, Luna is a sweetheart, Pregnant Raven, There’s a snake, They have two children, aris reyes, i clearly cannot tag, mentioned past abuse, modern a/b/o AU thingy, omega!raven - Freeform, raven is having self doubt again, ravens mother was an asshole, they have a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_Lilly/pseuds/Luck_Lilly
Summary: Before we start: I am not trying to romanticize anything in this book. (Self harm, domestic abuse, severe anxiety, etc.) Most of what I write is based off of personal experience and not meant to offend anyone by any means. Please let me know if I am failing to keep it more of an undertone of a dynamic.Raven pulls him close to her. “Because I thought it was going to hurt you! It tried to attack you right after I picked you up, sweetie!” She grips him tightly, as if he would be taken away when she let go.“Is tee baby okay?” The question puts her off guard for a few moments.
Relationships: Luna/Raven Reyes
Series: SeaMechanic A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884601
Kudos: 14





	Snakes and Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is self edited only.

Children’s laughter peals across the spacious yard, mixed with the barking of their 9 month old puppy. The young boy's name was Aris and he was going on four years, somewhere around five months from being an older sibling.

His parents sit on the porch watching him. Mommy blows bubbles while a four month pregnant Mana sits on her lap, letting out the occasional contented sigh.

Aris runs over to them to pop the bubbles that are blown, laughing and clapping. The puppy, Bailey, joins in as well, jumping and snapping at the soap.

Raven nuzzles her head right into Luna’s scent gland, a purr rising steadily from her throat. She is glad that through everything that happened the past year, she can be here. With the love of her life, and her child, and the small rescue puppy in the middle of the mountains. Safe from their demons.

The small dark skinned boy, with Luna’s reddish curly brown hair and two different brown eyes, comes over to Raven and grabs her hand in his, pulling her up and out of her seat on Luna’s lap to show her something he found in the yard.

He has found a snake near the edge of the yard. He is trying to show her, saying something about how it had a pretty colour. Raven is briefly reminded of a wilderness class she took a few years back, a deepthroated snarl leaving her throat before she can even think about it, identifying the snake as a copperhead.

Aris whines, his pheromones souring with fear whilst Raven’s colour with anger. Raven grabs onto Aris by his arm and rips him away from the snake, pulling towards her and away from the danger.

It strikes at the boy, Raven last minute hiking him up and onto her hip with a grunt and pretty much running back to Luna. The Alpha turns her attention to her mate and child, smelling the foul mix. She leaps from her spot and meets Raven about half way from the porch to the snake, taking the pup from her mate. Aris buries his face into Luna’s curls, fear still heavy in his scent. Ravens anger has faded from the further proximity to the threat, but it has turned to the all too familiar distress.

Luna reaches out to comfort Raven, but the Omega pulls away, curling into herself. The once light mood of the evening has been stripped away as Raven heads inside their house. Luna simply lets her go, focusing her attention back to her pup. She takes him back to the deck and coddles him, rubbing his back and eventually asking what happened.

“Mama growled when I showed her that amimal! It was weally pwetty and she gowt weally mad at me!” Tears coat his face. She wipes them off.

“I didn’t think she was mad at you, love. Sometimes Mama tries to cover up how scared she is by displaying anger. What was the animal?” Luna asks softly, running her fingers through his tangle of curls.

“It was skinny and long and was wrapped in a circle. And it was orange with big yellow spots.”

Luna shoves down a wave of alarm. “That was a snake, Aris. A dangerous one. Mama must have thought that it was going to hurt you.” She explains to him, concern for her mate make her feel slightly nauseous.

“Oh. Iws Mama okay?” He asks, something along the lines of concern flooding his normally bright gaze.

“I’m sure she’s fine, baby. Let’s just give her some space alright? I think it’s time for you to go to bed anyways mister!” She teased and poked his belly, earning a giggle.

“Can I have sowme ice cweam?” He asks and gives Luna his puppy eyes.

“Only if you brush really well tonight!” She says in a teasingly strict tone of voice, picking him up and bringing him into the house.

~~~~~~~~~

Raven sits in her and Luna’s private bathroom, knees pulled up, careful of her small baby bump. The lights have been flicked off and the door locked as she calms herself.

Old memories of her mother are starting to resurface as she comes to the realization of how she scared her child. She had made a promise to herself to never end up like the awful excuse of a mother she had had. And here she was, feeling as she was starting to fail.

She hadn’t thought before she growled, her instincts simply kicking in as she saw the dangerous snake. She only needed to protect her four-year-old pup and her unborn one.

Raven knew Luna very well could have heard her snarl and she knew Luna definitely smelled and felt her anger. She didn’t know what Aris told her, but Raven was sure it wasn’t good.

Anxiety starts to bubble over, making her feel sick. Her mate is approaching the door, and Raven can’t get anything off of her. “Raven? Are you alright? Aris and I are really worried about you.”

Raven says nothing, so Luna just continues talking. Now Raven can feel how upset she is through the bond, and the latina is sure Luna can feel her too. “I put Aris to bed and Baileys in her kennel. Will you at least tell me what’s wrong?”

Her ponytail is drooping, and her hands are moving to tighten it as she answers. “I scared him, Lune.” The helpless feeling that comes with memories of her mother starts to root themselves deep in Ravens being and a chill runs down her spine.

“He’s alright, baby. It was a simple misunderstanding. He thought you were growling at him when he wanted to show you the snake. He thought it was pretty.”

“It could have killed him,” her voice is flat. “And I didn’t even think about him taking it wrong Luna!” Her voice fades out into a whine, distress pouring off of her in waves. A scent joins Luna’s. “He doesn’t know better!”

“Mama! Are you okay?”

“Aris. I thought I told you we need to give Mama space for the night.”

“You did, but I can smell her in my room! She smells scared!” Raven can only imagine the scene outside the door. She shoves herself back further into the nearest corner.

“I’m okay, Aris. I’m sorry I scared you, Chico,” Raven tries to steel her voice but it comes out cracked and broken. “Listen to Mommy please.”

The door handle rattles. “Why’s the door locked Mama!?” Aris yells and tries the handle again.

“Aris. Go lay down and Mama will come and tuck you in later, okay?”

“Okay.” The reluctance in his voice is clear and a small burst of warmth settles in her chest. His quiet footsteps pad away and are soon gone.

Raven brings her hand up to the bite Luna left on her neck. Salty tears begin their descent down her face and she bites her lip to keep quiet. “Love, will you come unlock the door please.”

Raven internally debates it before deciding that, no, she won’t unlock it. “No.” Luna’s footsteps head across the room and she can feel Luna’s hurt.

“Then can I use the key?” Her voice sounds farther away.

“Okay,” Raven whispers. A drawer opens and closes and then the lock clicks. Light floods the room and Raven shoves her face into her arms, which still rest around her knees. Her Alpha comes over and sits next to her, wrapping her arms around Raven.a

“What’s the matter, love? I know that it’s more than just scaring Aris. So please tell me,” Luna begs, rubbing her fingertips along Ravens arm.

“It reminded me of her. My mother. She used to snarl at me before lashing out,” her voice is barely there. “I don’t want to be like her.”

“Raven, you’re nothing like her. You are sweet, protective, and amazing. I know that you would never purposely hurt any of our pups. You have your flaws, but so does everyone else. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Raven leans into Luna’s side. “I saw the snake and I recognized the colouring to be a copperhead. It striked at him Lune! It almost got him. Just imagine what would’ve happened if I hadn’t been there to grab him!” She panics and Luna holds her tightly, gently pulling out her messy ponytail so she can massage Ravens scalp.

“But you were there baby. And Aris is okay!” She pulls Raven into her lap. “He is worried about you. He thought you were mad at him because of the snake, but I told him you were simply scared. He knows you didn’t mean it!”

Raven releases a shaky breath with a small nod. “I should go apologize to him.”

“You already did, love.”

“But properly.” She wrestles her way out of Luna’s arms and finds her way to Aris’s room where she sees him facing the wall, an air of sadness surrounding him.

“Hey Chico,” she tells him and goes to sit next to him on the bed. “I’m sorry I growled earlier. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Mommy swaid you were just scawed,” he faces her and looks at her with sad eyes. “But why were you scawed? It was pwetty!”

Raven pulls him close to her. “Because I thought it was going to hurt you! It tried to attack you right after I picked you up, sweetie!” She grips him tightly, as if he would be taken away when she let go.

“Is tee baby okay?” The question puts her off guard for a few moments.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Next week we get to see if you are going to have a sister or a brother!” She smiles, but it is timid. Aris lights up.

“I want a sitser!” Raven smiles, the thought of Aris having a sister reminds her of Bellamy and Octavia. “Do you want a giwrl?”

She kisses his cheek. “I would be happy with a boy or a girl. Now, why don’t you go to sleep?”

“Can I lay with you and Mommy?”

“Sure baby. C’mon.”


End file.
